What the heart wants
by Ltscw
Summary: A little fluff one-shot piece. Troy and Sharpay meet at three a.m in the morning at the laundromat. He falls for her, but she's afraid to fall in love. But she has to believe in what the heart wants...


_I don't own HSM, it's characters, or the song 'What the heart wants' by Collin Raye._

It was a late spring night, close to three in the morning, and after studying for the end of the year exams when I forgot that I had to get some laundry done so I at least had something to wear for the next week or so. Studying at U of A was taking a toll on me when it came to this time of the year which usually meant little to no sleep in most cases. So instead of waking up any of my dorm mates with my shuffling around I packed up what I had and drove to the laundry mat. I wasn't expecting much other than to get my stuff washed and then get back home. But then I met her.

_She met him down at the laundry mat  
3 a.m. on a washing machine they sat  
And talked til dawn  
He bought her breakfast at a small cafe  
Morning turned to the rest of the day  
When the day was gone  
He thought that she'd surely run away  
No fairy tale ever started this way but_

She was about five foot four if I was guessing correctly. Blonde wavy hair, great curves, and a petite body. Just about any guys dream girl. "Hey."

"Oh, hi." she said nervously. "Doing laundry?"

"Just a bit." I laughed. "Didn't feel like waking up any of my friends so I came here instead."

"Same here." she giggled. "I'm Sharpay Evans."

"Troy. Troy Bolton. So you don't mind if I'm here?"

"Not at all." she smiled at me, hopping on top of a washing machine. "I actually wouldn't mind the company." I smiled and loaded my things into two washers and joined her where she sat. We didn't move from where we were until the sun had began to rise and our laundry was done. "Hey, care to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure." she said blushing. I smiled and we loaded up our cars with whatever we had. She followed me to a small café where we not only spent breakfast there, but we actually spent the whole day together. It was a dream come true meeting her so when the time came to split off, I hoped in my heart she wouldn't run away and hide. It was kind of easy to tell she had been hurt before and didn't want that to happen again.

_It ain't the mind that calls the shots round here  
When stronger powers pull two bodies near  
Nothing on earth can interfere  
When love is  
What the heart wants_

Surprisingly we continued to talk on and off on occasion with the laundry mat being our usual spot and in a weird sort of way, it sort of became our comfort zone. We got to know each other over the times we met there and the more I got to know her, the more I liked. In fact, I almost believed I was falling in love with her._  
_  
_They made a wish on the evening star  
From a rooftop high above the boulevard  
Up in the twilight sky  
He held her hand she held her breath  
Two lonely hearts beating scared to death  
Of the chance to fly  
Giving in to the arms of fate  
This isn't quite like the plans that they make but_

On our first official date I took her onto the rooftop of our dorm building away from where everyone else would be. It was a clear warm night without a cloud in the skies. I bought us something simple which was a couple of fried chicken dinners. I wished I could have done better but it was all that I could afford on a college budget. "Troy, it's perfect." she said seeing everything set up on the blanket. "It's so romantic."

"I'm glad you like it." I said nervously. "I was worried that you wouldn't."

"It's perfect. Thank you." she smiled. I for one took a collective sigh of relief. Sitting down with her we enjoyed our dinner and once we were finished, we laid down next to each other and chatted. Along the way I finally got the nerve to hold her hand in mine. I could instantly feel sparks and she held her breath. Looking in her eyes I wished she finally felt the same as me.  
_  
It ain't the mind that calls the shots round here  
When stronger powers pull two bodies near  
Nothing on earth can interfere  
When love is  
What the heart wants_

That dates after that she warmed up more and more to me and we eventually ended up sharing our first kiss at the very same spot where we shared our first date. "Troy…I'm scared." she then said after our kiss.

"About what?" I asked her softly.

"About getting hurt." she whispered. "I don't want that to happen again."

"I would never, ever, hurt you Sharpay." I respond pulling her to me. "In fact, I could never imagine hurting you. I love you."

"You…love me?"

"Yes, I do." I said looking down into her eyes. "I'm not saying that to scare you. I'm saying it because that's how I feel about you." She smiled, tears of joy that I had never seen before running down her cheeks. Shaking slightly she said "Believe it or not, I love you too Troy." I smiled and we kissed, my arms wrapped around her as I spun us around happily. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me to hang on, but never once did our lips let go of each other.

_It ain't the mind that calls the shots round here  
When stronger powers pull two bodies near  
Nothing on earth can interfere  
When love is  
What the heart wants_

So now here we were, three years later maried with a home of our own, two little girls, a small Yorkshire Terrier she named Boi, and a life that we could have only dreamed of. Coming into our house from work I went into the backyard where little Jessica was playing happily on her swing set while my wife held our two month old daughter Jasmine in her arms. "Hey baby."

"Hey sweetie." she said quietly rocking our daughter softly.

"How are you?" I said going up and giving her a kiss.

"Never been better since I've met you." she sighed smiling. "You still amaze me each time I see you."

"What can I say hon? You were just the perfect one for me."

"No, it's not that honey." she smiled shaking her head. "Love is what my heart wanted. And I found that in you." I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead while she leaned into my shoulder. She was right. Life had given us each other. And through what we had when we first met in college, our hearts truly knew what we needed. And that is love is always what the heart wants.

_It ain't the mind that calls the shots round here  
When stronger powers pull two bodies near  
Nothing on earth can interfere  
When love is  
What the heart wants  
Nothing on earth can interfere  
When love is_

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm not much for the Troypay's, but I thought I'd do this for a friend of mine and I think it came out alright. But I won't know that if you guys don't let me know. So please read and review )._

_- Ltscw _


End file.
